


New Scar

by motetus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Blood, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Olgierd lets Ewald attempt to make him feel something, anything, even if it is just pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Filigranka,
> 
> Ewald Borsody/Olgierd von Everec is the hate-pairing I never knew I needed until I read your letter. :D


End file.
